1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of entertainment. Generally, the present invention relates to storage of entertainment media and, more particularly, to portable storage of entertainment media in digital format to be accessed for playing the entertainment media on a digital media player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the past few decades, the trend has been to store entertainment media in digital format for playback by a digital media player. For example, digital entertainment media has been stored on compact discs (CDs) and digital versatile discs (DVDs), which are either read only or both writable and readable. In either case there is the risk of piracy by unauthorized copying of the entertainment media such as audio or video entertainment stored on CDs or DVDs. More recently, Universal Serial Bus (USB) flash drives, also known as thumb drives, are used to store digital data including entertainment media. The USB flash drives interface with a USB port on a digital media player such as a computer or MP3 player, to play the entertainment media. Entertainment media on USB flash drives is also susceptible to unauthorized copying.
Additionally, USB flash drives typically have a small size and are consequently easily misplaced or lost. Moreover, USB flash, drives are generally nondescript devices that do not provide for external identification of the media stored on the devices.